The Christmas Ball
by GinnyK
Summary: Hello again! Let me tell you this h/g fic is not a sequel to any of my works. This is just an idea i got which isn't that good anyway. Just read it. Got a bit of humour in the end too. I hope you like it though. If not read "Is It Too Late?" by me, POTTER


This time I am not writing any authors note as I am in too much of a hurry to write the story itself. Oh, just one thing, this story is not related to any of my previous fics and I mean any! This is completely independent. I loved the plot and story so I'm writing it. There will be no sequel I am warning before hand!! Sorry, I know you hate to hear this but at least there's no waiting or any cliffhangers or anything!  
This paragraph turned out to be a Authors Notes one. Sorry.  
So ok lets begin with the story without further ado!!  
Background: The date is 25 December, our fav trio's fifth year.  
  
The Christmas Ball  
  
The Great Hall was decorated magnificently. The banners of the four houses hung from the enchanted ceiling and this year apart form the floating candles, there were magical fireflies floated around near the ceiling presenting a magical effect. The floor was polished so much that you could see yourself in it but it was enchanted to enable friction i.e. no one could possibly slip on its glossy surface. The reason for all the décor was that it was Christmas. Well not the usual Hogwarts Christmas but a lot different that year. A Christmas Ball was had been arranged that year because the staff felt that after Voldemort's return early that year, the school had a strange, gloomy and frightened stupor. And they felt that a Ball was the best way to cheer the students up. Therefore Christmas was very excitedly awaited by most that year. Almost all of the students stayed back at school for the Ball.  
  
Harry entered the hall alone amidst the pairs of students. He was wearing the same bottle-green dress robes he had worn in the Yule Ball the year before. Keeping his eyes on the ground, he walked over to one of the tables and sat down. Though there were fifteen minutes for the feast to begin he had decided to go wait in the hall rather than watch Ron and Hermione who were going together.  
  
Ron had asked Hermione to the ball as soon as it had been announced which apparently pleased her a lot lot and she spent extra time getting ready for that year's ball. Harry smiled slightly toying with his fork. Ron and Hermione really liked each other but never said that to each other. They were mostly fighting anyway. The reason why Harry had come down alone was - one - he couldn't stand watching Ron and Hermione, blushing while trying to say how nice the other looked. And Ron kept staring googly-eyes at her -two- Harry liked to be alone those days. He still hadn't somewhat entirely stopped blaming himself for Cedric's death and rarely liked to laugh. The third reason why he wanted to sit alone in the hall was that he had no one to go with. It wasn't as if he hadn't tried. He had tried asking Cho Chang of Ravenclaw but to his great great great disappointment she said she was 'waiting' for a 'special someone'. Therefore Harry firmly decided he'd just spend the time alone in the Hall. No one had asked to go with him that time and he didn't even feel sorry for himself or anything. He realized that he was feeling much better alone. He sighed. He had learnt a lesson anyway. There was no point in going after Cho Chang. He'd look like a stupid following her when he she had already given him a clear signal.  
  
Harry realized he didn't even feel angry or disappointed anymore anyway. It wasn't as if he had been rejected because of his fault or anything. She was simply interested elsewhere.  
Harry also felt a strange realization. Somehow being rejected by Cho Chang made him feel how Hermione must have felt when she was asked by Ron as a 'last resort' before the Yule Ball. He didn't know why but he did feel like that.   
  
After sometime, masses of students filled into the hall, occupying places at their tables. The pairs were broken for the feast. Harry remained at his seat and watched Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia, Katie, Lee, Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Parvati all enter the hall and seat in pairs since they were in the same years as their partners. When he had begun to think if Ron and Hermione would ever show up, they arrived and Harry saw Hermione had tucked a few white roses in her hair which hadn't been there before. She was wearing a long, sleek, silvery gown with faded blue, lace cuffs. She had also worn a sparkling silver chain around her neck. Harry admitted she looked pretty with her hair open but not wavy since she had 'got them fixed' by a magical parlor in Diagon Alley. Ron was wearing navy robes, which suited him. Fred and George had gotten them for him on Harry's request when he had given them his winnings from the TriWizard Tournament.  
  
"What took you so long?", Harry asked trying to sound cheerful. Hermione blushed slightly and Harry noted that. He hesitated but Ron said in a low voice,  
"Wanted a few roses for her hair so I got some from the gardens". Ron chuckled and Harry also giggled.  
"Harry, we searched for you. Why did you come here so early anyway?", asked Hermione.  
"Oh well, I decided to just come. It was a bit boring. I don't think I'll stay long anyway. Early bed for me, I guess", Harry said trying to bring power into his dull tone. Ron and Hermione looked at him in a strange sad way as if they were sorry for him. He smiled weakly.  
"What?"  
"No-nothing. Why don't you try dancing today?", asked Ron quickly smiling back.   
"Dont know. I guess I will if I suddenly get the urge to. Oh forget it. You don't worry. Enjoy yourself since you didn't even get to last time", said Harry.  
"I did, I had some fun last time", said Ron promptly.  
"Yeah? All you did was stare narrow eyed at Hermione", muttered Harry and Hermione looked at Ron with a half-happy, half-surprised look. He smiled back weakly at her.  
"So you spied on me all night", she said not breaking eye contact.  
"And I also found a figure of Viktor Krum with its arm snapped off near his bed that night", added Harry and Ron glared at him though it was a strange half happy glare, happy because Harry had finally put across to Hermione what Ron couldn't, Ron hated Viktor Krum not because of the tournament but because of Hermione. Harry smiled. Hermione looked over-the-moon not at all angry or annoyed.  
Suddenly, Dumbledore who had entered the hall un-noticed by the trio stood up and announced the beginning of the feast. That was when Harry had time to look around at all the other people now in the hall. His eye lingered over the Gryffindor table and suddenly stopped at a familiar red-head. Oh well, that was Ginny Weasley but he didn't know how she looked really different from all the times he had seen her before. She looked quite pretty and her freckles, though they were noticeable, didn't seem to really look bad. She was wearing light mauve robes but they were glittering silver. She was eating, alone, not talking to anyone and she was sitting alone without any partners. On her sides were her friends who were actually talking to their own partners. She was just eating silently and looked a bit like Harry himself, not too pleased with the ball.   
Harry was amazed. He had suddenly wished, in side his heart that she had no partners that day for the ball. He grinned at himself. What was happening? He didn't even want to come to the ball, let alone dance with someone!  
  
"Whats with the huge grin?", asked Ron suddenly. Harry turned to him, still smiling weakly.  
"Yeah?", he asked dumbly.  
"Nothing you were just grinning so strangely", said Ron looking at Harry uncertainly. Harry suddenly got the urge to say something witty.  
"What about your grin, ever since Her-". Ron looked at him, his ears red and managed to stop Harry by placing his hand over his mouth tightly. Harry tried to struggle. Hermione giggled, somewhat pink. Ron let go of Harry.  
"Don't! Or I'll tell everyone who you were staring at!", Ron hissed though not venomously. Harry immediately stopped struggling and looked at Ron blankly. Ron grinned.  
"Ginny!", he said loudly. Harry went a bit pink and looked around to see if anyone had heard Ron. Ginny was looking up.   
"What?", she asked Ron. Harry caught gloom in her voice.  
"Er... nothing. Who're you going with anyway?" Ron asked with a sideways glance at Harry who tried to be interested in his turkey.  
"No one", grumbled Ginny and Harry felt surprised. Ginny was quite good looking and it was strange no body had asked her to the ball.  
Ron said no more to Harry's joy and went back to stealing glances at Hermione who was really looking beautiful.  
Harry looked at Ginny again. She was back to eating her food looking quite silent. Soon, the feast ended and Harry saw Professor Dumbledore stand up to announce the beginning of the ball. Harry forgot Ginny for a bit as Hermione gave an excited giggle from Ron's side and Harry looked at the pair strangely. Hermione blushed. She really wasn't acting herself.  
As the magical, no-human band started playing a quick sweet tune automatically, Harry saw the pairs get up. Ron held out his hand for Hermione rather awkwardly and Hermione blushed taking it. Harry rolled his eyes a bit. He decided he'd better leave the hall now that the feast was over and the ball was beginning. He had no intention of watching his best friends dance or anyone else for that matter. There was a great rush of people getting up from the tables. He stood up because Professor Dumbledore wanted to put away most of the tables to clear the Hall for the ball.   
  
Harry moved through the crowd of people. Everyone looked so happy but he himself didn't have much urge for dancing. The word dancing immediately, how ever made him remember Ginny who had been sitting alone at the feast. Just as he had thought of this though, he found her standing about fifteen feet away, alone and distraught, within hearing range and he had just thought about going and talking to her when he saw the person walking upto her. Draco Malfoy and his gang. Malfoy was smirking and apparently wasn't dancing that day. Harry stopped dead in his tracks trying to hear what Malfoy was saying.  
"...how come you're standing here Weasley? None to go to the ball with?? But, oh yeah that's no mystery, who'd want to waste their time with freckly tomato head?? Perhaps only Longbottom and what about Potter...." Ginny was looking red. Harry felt really angry at Malfoy's taunt. Ginny wasn't ugly, he decided. She wasn't ugly at all. She was really beautiful. And she was looking beautiful right then. Malfoy was dumb. Everyone else was dumb not to have noticed her yet and asked her to a dance.  
"...now lets see... what was that stupid singing Valentine...his hair as dark as a toad or what was that....", Malfoy was drawling again. Harry felt himself almost burst with rage. His feet started moving automatically taking him right up to Malfoy. He didn't reach for his wand. He didn't use his hands or anything. He simply walked right up to Malfoy, his gang and Ginny. Ginny saw him and all pink left her face, the opposite of what usually happened. Draco looked up. But Harry didn't even look at him. Harry actually smiled. He stopped near Ginny.  
"Hello, Ginny", he said cheerfully.   
"He-Hello", she said with a sideways glance at Malfoy.  
"Um-are you dancing with anyone?", asked Harry hoping he didn't sound too strange.   
"No", said Ginny blankly, then blushed deeply. Harry suddenly turned to Malfoy.  
"Hi Draco!" he said as if just noticing him. Draco was quite taken aback when used his first name instead of the usual 'Malfoy'. Harry smiled a sick smile at him, one that was sicker because he was so angry at Malfoy. Malfoy scowled at Harry. Harry looked back at Ginny quickly,  
"Will you-um-dance with m-me?", he asked which was a better statement then "Wannagoballwimme?".  
Ginny did not blush at all or anything like Harry had expected. She looked at Malfoy for a second and his scowling espression. Harry held out his hand for her and with a confused expression she took it slowly. Harry smiled at Draco again.  
"Bye, Draconums", he said squeakily with a wave and led Ginny away into the crowd of people dancing in the Hall. Once out of Draco Malfoy's view he stopped and was about to say something when suddenly Ginny said,  
"Thanks for getting me out of that". She blushed a bit. Harry grinned.  
"Malfoy's a git", he mumbled. Ginny picked at one of her nails. People were dancing all around them to a lively tune.  
"Ok then, see you later", she said with a smile and quickly turned to go. Harry's mouth fell open. He started forwards.  
"But-", he said suddenly. And Ginny turned around slowly. She was looking quite white. Harry tried to grin.  
"But, aren't you going to dance with me at all?", he asked. Ginny blushed red.  
"But, didn't you---? You-you really meant to--? Wasn't that because Malfoy....", she stuttered. Harry moved forwards to let a dancing pair pass. He chuckled which helped him ease his nervousness. Ginny wasn't Cho Chang but she gave him the same nervousness.  
"I did ask you. Malfoy or no Malfoy", he said and held out his hand for her feeling butterflies in his stomach. It was the first time in months that he had felt really happy.   
Ginny was blushing furiously and a half-smile was upon her face. For her this was all too wonderful to be true. She had rejected every person asking her to the dance when she had found out from Hermione that Harry was not going with anyone else, hopeful that he might ask her. She had missed a wonderful opportunity the last year and she was determined not to miss it this year. But, Hermione also told Ginny a few days later that Harry had no plan at all to dance or go to the ball as he had himself told Ron and herself. So, on the day of the ball, Ginny had no one to go with and this explained why she had been so depressed at the dining table that evening.  
She took his hand without wasting more time and he moved further forwards. She started blushing a lot because she had never felt anything like this. Her whole self felt light and his hands were so gentle. One of his hands was on her waist and the other in hers. They began dancing but the current song just ended and they waited for a few seconds for the next to begin. Ginny giggled at the amusing situation. The song that started next was a little slower than the last but was a very nice one, a little romantic, you could say. They started dancing and Harry found himself looking into Ginny's dark brown eyes. She was looking directly into his. Harry forgot all that was happening around him. He felt something new developing inside him. Something strange. A strange softness he had never felt before. It was as if Ginny's hands were really warm, a relaxing warmth. He wished time would end, mattering nothing and only, he, she and the beautiful music would exist. He had never felt this with anyone else, not even Cho Chang. This was True Love.  
Ginny felt strange too. She forgot who she was dancing with. She couldn't even remember his full name. All she knew she was dancing with a wonderful person whom she had known from long ago. She didn't blush at all. She loved every moment. She loved this. She loved it. She loved everything, even him.  
  
They danced for a long time after which there was a small break for everyone to go for a drink or chat with each other. When the bands stopped playing for break, someone close to Harry and Ginny exclaimed,  
"What? Is it over already?"  
Both Harry and Ginny turned around. Harry chuckled. Ron was standing close by with Hermione's arm entwined in his. He had a bewildered, half-angry expression on his face. Harry went up to him.  
"Don't' worry. You'll live. It's just the break", he said and Ron and Hermione turned around. Hermione quickly let go of Ron hoping everything might not be too obvious. Ginny however caught Hermione's eye. Both were good friends and catching the twinkle in Ginny's eye, Hermione blushed slightly.  
"What? Oh", said Ron grinning.  
"I suppose you're having a good time", said Harry looking at Ron and Hermione who smiled back.  
"Um-yeah-but hey how are you here? You weren't going to dance and Ginny....", said Ron grinning greatly. Ginny blushed a bit as Hermione gave 'her' a look.  
"Oh, well-I-I-decided to", began Harry but someone else spoke.  
"..dance with tomato head". Harry whirled around to see Draco Malfoy there with Marcus Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Harry whipped out his wand and moved forwards. Ron grabbed him in time.  
"Say that again and I'll make sure you're more than sorry", Harry spat. Malfoy took out his wand in case but continued speaking,  
"Tut tut. Potter fell for the stupid Valentine tomato head sent-" but there was a tiny popping noise and Malfoy fell quiet. When he opened his mouth, only a squeak came out along with a few bubbles. He clutched his throat.   
"I warned you. Now go before I do something worse", Harry spat. "If there hadn't been all the teachers---". Malfoy glared at Harry but went away quickly with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels.  
"Harry, where do you learn these from?", asked Ron quickly.  
"Nothing, just something I found in a Lockhart book", said Harry rather detestingly. "That Banshee one"  
"That was wonderful. You showed him Harry", said Hermione cheerfully.   
"Hermione you're a Prefect", said Ron looking at her.  
"But, Harry was getting back at Malfoy for Ginny", said Hermione quickly. "its five points from Slytherin because Malfoy used an insult for Ginny"  
"twice", added Harry winking at Ginny.  
"Five more points from Slytherin", added Hermione giggling.  
The band started playing again just then. Ron seemed to go all excited and Harry and Ginny giggled watching him almost run away with Hermione for another dance. Ginny didn't need to be asked again. Harry led her to the dance once again with a wide smile.  
"Its...", began Ginny.  
"don't please. Malfoy got what he deserved", said Harry quickly.   
"Yes, that but I was saying something else...", she said blushing.  
"Oh", said Harry as they began dancing. "What?"  
"Its wonderful here", she said quickly.  
"Yeah, its really lovely. The ball's really great", said Harry wishing he'd say something better.   
  
  
When the dance ended that night at twelve, there were some groans. Many people wanted it to continue. When times are dark, such small moments of fun are always cherished greatly. But Professor Dumbledore insisted that all students be in bed by Twelve thirty. They had half an hour to say good bye or take a stroll somewhere or do what they wanted which was agreed upon unanimously.  
  
Harry saw Ron and Hermione walk off the dance floor. Ron said something to Hermione which made her blush and then the pair moved off to he gardens. Harry smiled. He and Ginny were now sitting at one of the tables in the hall drinking butterbeer.  
"Your brother and Hermione", said Harry.  
"My brother? Oh yes Ron", said Ginny as if coming out of a trance.  
"Yeah, Ron and Hermione. I'm glad they stopped fighting finally and agreed for a change"  
"Yeah. Hermione really likes Ron. She was very happy when he asked her, to the ball, I mean. She told me", said Ginny dreamily toying with her bracelet.  
"Oh", was the only thing Harry could say. Most of the couples were leaving the hall either to go to the garden or to their towers.  
"Better go then", said Harry not knowing what to say. Why couldn't he do something? Ron took Hermione of to the garden but they were an agreed upon 'pair'. How would Ginny feel if he took her off to the gardens, he mused. It wouldn't hurt to ask.   
He looked at Ginny who was looking at him. There was a strange, impatient and hopeful look in her eyes, which came because of the thoughts in her mind. How wonderful it could be if Harry could take her somewhere, like the garden pehaps. Hermione had confided in her that she really wished Ron would do something like that and maybe -kiss--- her. Ginny had smiled too when she had seen Hermione and Ron go off to the garden. Hermione was lucky and she herself wishing for the same.   
Harry gulped.  
"Um", he began snapping Ginny out of her thoughts.  
"Yes?", she said automatically hoping he'd say what she wanted him to say.  
"Um, I was thinking, if um-", he said slowly.  
"...yes...?", she tried to make him say something.   
"Well, would you um-like to---go for a ...", Harry had barely said this. Ginny was hanging on to every word of his thinking her dream might just be true. When suddenly---  
"Harry!". Harry turned to see Cho Chang striding up to him, grinning widely. Ginny looked at her shocked at first, then angry with her for interrupting what could have been a wonderful time for her. Cho seemed to have not noticed anything.  
"Harry. I've been searching for you all evening", she said, her eyes sparkling. Harry looked at Cho uncertainly. Then he looked at Ginny who was positively stunned. Cho looked at Ginny just then.  
"Oh, hi. Um- I don't know you. Who're you?", she asked plainly. Ginny shot her a strange look.  
"Ginny Weasley", said Harry for her. Cho looked at Ginny and gave her a strange smile.  
"Oh, so you know each other. Anyway nice meeting you" and without waiting for an answer she turned back to Harry and grabbed his arm. Harry felt strange. This was really maddening. What did Cho want with him?  
"Harry, will you come with me? We've got time", she said quickly and waited for an answer. Harry looked at Ginny who was looking simply thunderstruck. Cho was dragging Harry off to who knows where for who knows what when Harry was about to ask her, Ginny! But I was really Harry's opinion that mattered to her. What would 'he' say?  
Harry looked back at Cho.  
"Uh-Cho, I actually.."  
"Please, I've been waiting all evening!", pleaded Cho and Ginny couldn't believe her ears. Harry looked at Ginny and noticed her strange expression. He wanted to be with Ginny.   
"Cho right now actually, Ginny here-", said Harry but Cho irritatingly interrupted again.   
"Harry, please, I really wanted to-".   
Ginny suddenly spoke up."Actually Harry and I were talking ab-" Cho unmistakably glared at Ginny who understood at once.  
"Fine, do what you want", she said to Cho and without waiting another second, she turned around and stomped off.   
"Ginny!", said Harry but Ginny was far to out of hearing range already. Harry turned to see Cho's triumphant face.  
"What do you want?", he asked angrier than he felt.   
"Uh, Harry I wanted you to meet the person I had said I wanted to go to the ball with-", began Cho in a sweet voice.  
"Cho, look, if this is the only thing, please I'll see you later. I've got to go and talk to Ginny", said Harry impatiently brushing away Cho's arm and moving back.  
"But, he's been waiting...", said Cho sadly. Without another word, Harry too, like Ginny went out of the hall. He felt angry. He'd never seen this side of Cho's. Cho always seemed to him like a good enough girl but she seemed really hateful at the moment.   
  
Harry decided it was better to go and search for Ginny in Gryffindor tower. There were a lot of people in the common room when he got there but no sign of Ginny at all.   
"Hi, Harry, old boy", said George loudly, sitting with Alicia.   
"George, have you seen Ginny?", Harry asked quickly.  
"Yeah, she just went past to her dormitory a few minutes ago-", but Harry didn't wait again. The door of Ginny's dormitory was closed. He knocked and one of Ginny's class mates opened.   
"Yes?", she asked.  
"Is Ginny Weasley here?", asked Harry quickly. The girl turned around and returned a few moments later.  
"She's asleep already", she said quickly.  
"What?", said Harry. How could she fall sleep so quickly.  
"She's sleep already. You can meet her in the morning", said the girl and shut the door. Harry stood there dumbly for a moment. Then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and saw it was Ron and Hermione talking in low voices. Ron suddenly noticed Harry and his blank expression.  
"Harry, what happened?" he asked.  
"Nothing really", said Harry not understanding what was going on himself.  
"Is something wrong?", asked Hermione.  
"No really nothing's wrong at all", said Harry and turned to go up the stairs leaving both Ron and Hermione utterly bewildered.  
  
  
  
Harry rolled over in his bed and looked at his watch. It read One thirty. He sat up in his bed. He just couldn't sleep. Everything, all this was so new to him. First the dance, that had been a new experience, then the strange feeling when asking Ginny for a walk outside, then Cho's strange behavior and finally this, a blank state in which he knew not what to do next. Everything was really muddling. What did Ginny think? Surely she didn't think he liked Cho or something, did she? Because he didn't. Even Harry knew that. He smiled suddenly in the dark. He knew he liked Ginny and he was sure. He'd talk to her first thing in the morning. He rolled over again. No, he couldn't get to sleep. What could he do? He decided to go down o the common room and warm himself. The heating from the warming pans was dying away already and he started feeling cold.   
So slipping his feet into his slippers and getting into his dressing gown, he slowly left the quiet dormitory where every other person was asleep. He didn't forget his Invisibility Cloak, which he found useful when he wanted to sit alone in the common room. If there was anybody else, he didn't want to be bothered. Though no one mostly stayed awake that late but, just in case.  
  
With the cloak covering him he tiptoed down the stairs into the common room but what he saw nearly made him jump. Ginny was sitting in front of the fire, on the ground, warming herself. She was wearing a long dressing gown over her pajamas. She yawned a bit but did not move. Harry wondered why Ginny was there at that time of the night. He wanted to talk to her. He could do it right now. There was no one else awake. He quickly went back to his dormitory and left his invisibility cloak in his trunk. Afraid, she might have left the common room, he sprinted down the stairs. But she was still there. Peacefully sitting by the fire, the flames illuminating her face. He slowly walked over to her. She noticed a presence in the room and looked up to see him.  
Ginny hadn't been able to sleep as well. She had been angry. Angry with what Cho had been doing. And even more than that, angry with herself. Harry hadn't been seriously dancing with her. It didn't mean anything to him. He was just passing his time. If he really liked her, he would have firmly brushed Cho off. She tried to make herself understand. But then, he had been firm enough but Cho had been creating all the problem. Oh everything was so confusing, she didn't know what to do. Harry Potter, her first ever crush had danced with her that night but... she couldn't understand all what was happening... Harry could have been serious. After all, he had almost asked her for a walk. But, she had to agree that since Harry hadn't been able to complete his sentence, she could never know what he had intended to ask after all. It could be anything. With all these thought, Ginny could not make up her mind at all and so when her friend told her Harry wanted to talk to her, she didn't reply at all. Her friend, thinking she was asleep, had gone away. Ginny hadn't been able to sleep. Her mind was full of all kinds of thoughts.   
  
(back to the story)  
  
"Harry", said Ginny, jumping. Harry grinned and sat down beside her.  
"Sorry to startle you", he said sneaking a glance at her. She looked really confused. Of course, she was. What should she do?  
"No, its alright", she mumbled. There was silence. Harry broke it.  
"What are you doing here at this time?"  
"Oh nothing. Just sitting", she mumbled looking into the fire. Harry decided he'd better talk or they'd just be sitting like that forever. Or maybe she'd just get up and go. He mustered a lot of courage and words came slipping out of his mouth.  
"I didn't get to complete what I'd been saying to you today". He decided he'd start this way. Well, he hadn't exactly decided. He only said the first thing that came into his mind. She turned to face him quickly. Her eyes were searching his face. He smiled a little.  
"I, I was asking if we could go into the garden. It was pretty beautiful out there", he said and waited for her to say something. Ginny's eyes were very wide. Harry had been serious. He had been asking her to a walk. He had wanted to. Everything was clearing up a bit for her. Her mind was becoming less and less confused by the passing second and a strange feeling was taking over. He had been serious! He had loved dancing with her. He had wanted to talk to her. He was talking to her right now. He wanted to talk to her right now. She smiled. Harry felt better and he grinned back. Ginny blushed and looked into the fire, not able to look into his eyes for long.  
"What.... What did Cho Chang want with you?", Ginny suddenly said what had been nagging at her for so long. Harry sighed slightly.  
"She wanted me to meet her friend. The one whom she had danced with", said Harry looking at Ginny. She looked up.  
"What? I mean...oh", she was able to say. There was silence for a few moments.  
"You weren't sleeping when I came to ask for you, were you?", asked Harry quietly.   
"No", said Ginny after a moment. "I was just-"  
"confused?". Harry added for her. She looked up.  
"Y-yes"  
"I was too. This is all something I really don't understand. I don't know what's happening. And who can I talk to? This isn't something I can ask Professor Dumbledore. This is muddling", said Harry rambling on. He fell silent for a few moments then suddenly looked up. "Sorry, I was just rambling on and on. You were probably confused as to what I was saying and-"  
"No", whispered Ginny. "I know. I know why you're confused because I am too". Harry looked at her and felt himself smile which turned into a grin. She smiled back at him.   
"Oh", he just said blankly. Ginny looked back into the fire, unsure. What should she do? Harry was waiting. She had to say something perhaps? Ginny thought of only one thing she could ask.  
"Harry?" Harry looked at her. She was blushing furiously and staring at the fire intently.   
"Y-yes?", he said slowly a bit nervous of what she'd say next. She averted her eyes slightly so that now they were staring somewhere near Harry's feet.  
"D-do , do you l-like me?", she stuttered. Harry felt himself go slightly red. He looked at her, his eyes on her. Ginny, gathering courage, turned to face him. Her eyes were bright and expecting. Her mouth trembled a bit. Her face was looking quite pink but she was looking at him. A strange look...  
  
And then Harry realized it. He realized the strange feeling he had had all night. He realzed everything that had happened. He suddenly felt that the 'new' feeling he had been having was now replaced by something long 'known'. This was easy. This was wonderful. This was something he had never experienced before and yet it was so familiar like it had been with him since he was small, hiding, waiting.. And he realized this was really love, love for Ginny Weasley that he had always had somewhere inside him, as if it had been collecting all these years, hiding, waiting and now it was free, free to surface. Yes, he never realized it but he actually loved Ginny Weasley. He had loved Ginny Weasley since he had first come to know her... And here she was sitting in front of him, asking him if he liked her...Harry made a firm decision.  
  
He said,  
  
"I don't like you Ginny". Ginny looked at him feeling as if she was going to have a heart attack. She had made a fool herself the whole night because Harry didn't even like her!  
Ginny had good enough reflexes and kept her mind in strange situations. Therefore, before Harry could say another word and instead of sitting there and thinking, she scrambled to her feet. She was really shocked beyond words. That's why she was neither angry, nor sad or even embarrassed. She only knew she had to get back to her dormitory and she started towards the stairs quickly.  
  
Harry was puzzled. Yes, he had his sense too and before Ginny could get very far, Harry had caught up to her. She was just about to step onto the stairs when-  
"Ginny wait!", said Harry quite loudly and grabbed her arm, turning her around quickly. She was so light that he felt he'd was playing with a feather. (sorry, but had to say that even if it does sound silly)  
  
Ginny had however got her mind and was now quite over the shock already. Harry's words rang in her mind loudly.  
"What?", she snapped angrily. He went quite pale and loosened his tight grip on her arm.  
"Ginny, you didn't even listen to me!", he said quickly but knowing that he shouldn't raise his voice.  
"Yes, what do you have to say now?", she said quickly and impatiently. Harry smiled at the expression on her face. She looked unsure.  
"I said I don't like you but it's because, I-I love you", he said in a very low voice so that she could barely hear. Ginny looked at him stunned.  
"W-what?"  
"I love you", Harry said and smiled widely. He let go of her arm completely. Ginny felt herself go dizzy suddenly. Everything was so new to her and then all this shock. Before she could steady hrself or hold on something to something, she had passed out, fainted. Her eyes rolled. Harry gasped in sudden shock too.   
  
Ginny fell forward into him. Well, there wasn't much space between them anyway, so she seemed to leaning on him. Harry grabbed her just in time though and looked at her motionless body. For a moment he panicked thinking he'd...died but then he felt her breathing. He picked her up by placing on hand behind her knees and the other under her back. He took her to an armchair quickly and placed her gently among the puffed up cushion.  
  
Harry quickly got a glass of water from the mantle-piece of the fireplace and tried to revive her by sprinkling drops of water on her face. Ginny stirred and Harry heaved a sigh of relief. Her eyes opened. Everything seemed hazy for her. Harry knelt down by her side.  
"Never, ever do that again", he said, his face close to hers. She straightened up and remembered everything as if everything was on fast forwards. She remembered what Harry had said to her.  
"I'm sorry I passed out there", she mumbled. Harry, with some courage touched her cheeks with his hand. She looked at him, her eyes were still bright.  
"Are you okay?", he asked gently. She blushed.  
"Yeah, I'm alright. Just dizzy....", she meant say something else too. She paused. Slowly she said.  
"Harry, did you really mean it?"  
"What?", asked Harry slowly.  
"That, that, you love me?" It was Harry's turn to blush. He looked into her face.  
"Yes, I mean it", he said in a whisper. Ginny looked at him for a moment. Harry must have sensed what she was feeling and quickly said,  
"Don't faint again please!". Ginny giggled, got off the armchair and sat down right next to him.  
"Don't worry, I won't", she said cheerfully. As Ginny sat down beside him, Harry slowly put an arm around he. She looked at him lovingly. Ginny seemed so much more different just then but it made him all the gladder. He smiled at her and Ginny blushed again. She turned a bit so that she was facing him and inched a little closer. Harry removed the arm from around her and instead placed his arms around her waist. She moved even closer and now they were just inches apart. Harry was breathing quite harshly and Ginny's breath came in little gasps. Harry looked into her eyes. She smiled and he leant forward to kiss her. Their lips connected and Harry tightened his arms around her. Ginny's hands were resting on Harry's chest but she didn't care. They were lost somewhere where perhaps there was no time, only.... Only love...  
When Ginny finally began to pull away, Harry kissed her even harder and held her tightly so that she couldn't do anything. Finally, after a long time, he pulled away. Ginny sat up slowly as Harry's arms rested lightly on her waist. She lowered her gaze. They said nothing for a long long time. The silence was comforting and Harry had his arm around her again. Ginny sat with her head resting on his shoulder. They watched the flames dancing in the fireplace until after about 10 minutes, Ginny let out a tiny yawn.  
"Tired aren't you?", Harry asked her lightly. She looked at him with a smile.  
"Yeah, a bit. Its really late you know", she said with a sigh and looked at her watch. "Two thirty. Anyway, we can be up late tomorrow. It's a holiday"   
Harry had been thinking of something all the time while they had been sitting there.  
"What do you think Ron's going to say?", he said.  
"I don't know but he seemed alright tonight, didn't he? I'm sure he'll be too interested in Hermione to give us much thought anyway", said Ginny with a small giggle. Harry chuckled.  
"Ron's okay", he said confidently.  
  
Harry and Ginny were walking upstairs to bed. Ginny yawned slightly. Suddenly she let out a gasp. Harry looked up to see something bright red, apparently coming towards them. He whiipped out his wand and said "Lumos". By the light of his wand he could see what it really was-  
"Dobby!", Harry exclaimed. "What are you doing here?". Dobby's eager and grinning face came in view as he appeared under the candlelight.   
"Hello Harry Potter! I is cleaning the stairs!", said Dobby and held up a mop. Harry smiled.  
"Oh do you do it every night?", asked Ginny. Dobby turned to her.  
"Yes, but sometimes I is cleaning Professor Dumbledore's office also", he said as though he were proud of it. "I is not seeing you before Miss", he added with a confused expression.  
"I'm Ginny Weasley", said Ginny amused.  
"Are you Wheezy's sister?", asked Dobby quickly with a grin. Ginny looked confused now. Harry smiled.  
"He means Ron. Yeah, she's Ron's sister", he said as Ginny giggled. Dobby smiled.  
"Dobby has to go now. Dobby has to tend to the fire in Professor Tree-law-nee's room. See you later, Harry Potter!", said Dobby quickly and ran off down the stairs with a wave.  
"They work so late?", Ginny asked Harry.  
"Yeah, it's the only time they find the school empty", Harry said as they came to a stop outside the closed door of Ginny's dormitory. Harry took Ginny's hands in his.  
"It's been a really wonderful night", he told her with a smile.  
"Tomorrow's going to be a wonderful day...", said Ginny smiling and stepping closer.  
"And the day after...", said Harry catching on.   
"Of course", said Ginny. Harry placed his arms around her and they bent their heads forward melting into a long and passionate kiss. Ginny placed her arms around his neck, sinking deeper into the kiss. As they stood there, lost in their own world, in their town time (that is, if time existed in that world), a pair of large eyes looked at them for a second and then turned away.  
"Harry Potter is great.... He is deserving it...", said the being the eyes belonged to and then tip-toed away down the stairs.  
  
  
A/N: I don't guess it was a brilliant story but before you put your foot down and say , "Pottergirl sucks!" please please read another one of my fics, especially Is It Too Late? Which I think is absolutely the best I have done so far! Do Do Do read it and then say what type of a writer I am!!   
OH yes and if u liked this, pleeeez review. I really love it when you do!  
Thanks everybody for reviewing Is It Too Late? The sequel to that is UP finally!!! Its called "The Beginning". This fic came out quite quite later than my usual timings because I had a change of residence. And my computer was recently unpacked. Also ff.net had problems so it was inaccessible. Thanks. And as I said earlier, pleeez review.   
And before going, sorry I had forgotten, I would like to thank all me reviewers once again for reviewing "Is It Too Late?" and "When You Love Someone..."  
Pottergirl  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
